The Case of the Broken Timeturner
by MH33
Summary: What happens when James Sirius and Albus Severus find Lily Luna with a time turner? A lot. Follow Lily on her adventure through Harry's 5th year and see what she learns, what changes, the people she meets, and the memories that will last her a life time...
1. The Nosy Brothers

**Note: Hey guys! I've been wanting to write this fan-fiction for a while and I really hope you like it because I have some good ideas for this and for some reason I've been interested in time travel fan-fictions lately. Any way, enough talk and on with the story so here you go chapter 1: The Nosy Brothers!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling. Everything you read about: characters, locations, events, etc. all belong to the queen herself.**

* * *

"Finally!" said a 15 year old Lily Luna Potter as she arrived home for the beginning of her summer break as she had just finished her 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She dropped her bags by the door and ran into the kitchen to see Ginny over by the counter chopping up some fruit, "Hey Mum!" she smiled.

"Hey Lils" Ginny smiled warmly at her daughter, placing the chopped apple in a bowl and walking over to hug her, "Train ride not too bad?"

"Not at all, Al and I played exploding snap against Hugo and Rose. That is until Fred decided he needed to interfere.." She ended dryly, then added, "Though I've never seen James laugh so hard either."

Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes when they heard a crash, "Lily!"

Wincing slightly, Lily ran over to her father on the ground and Teddy biting back laughter as he helped him up.

"Oops... Sorry Dad... I forgot that was there..." She avoided her fathers eyes as Ginny walked out of the kitchen.

"I thought that was you.." She said walking over to greet her husband, by placing a kiss on his cheek, "And it's great to see you Teddy, Vic, not giving you too much trouble right? It seems like forever since you've been back here." she joked lightly.

"Of course not." Teddy smiled and hugged Ginny, "And I'll try to get over here more, works been mad lately."

"That and maybe Teddy can't get away from his new wife." Lily said a smirk forming on her face.

Teddy returned the smirk and leaned against the door way, "Watch it squirt." he replied using the name he called her ever since she was little.

Like a mature person Lily replied by sticking her tongue out at Teddy.

Laughing slightly Ginny then asked, "Where are Albus and James? I didn't see them come in?"

"They decided to apperate back, since Albus can now and James decided to go along." Harry replied.

"That's right, sometimes to hard to think, that they're almost grown up." Ginny replied right before there was a loud _thump_.

"Well I guess they're home.." Harry then replied in response.

"I'll go check and make sure they didn't splinch themselves.." Lily said turning for the steps knowing that they have a numerous occasions, most of them being James. She ran up to the second floor when she heard hushed yell.

"I told you to be careful!" Came a voice that Lily knew was from James

"And I told you that we shouldn't be in here!" The next one came from Albus.

"Whatever, lets just get out of here, before Lily comes up, and maybe we can ask her about it without having to go to Mum and Dad.." James sighed and Lily took that as her queue to go and found them in her room.

"What are you going in here?" She asked looking around as her backpack and the contents once in it were scattered across the room, and before they could respond continued, "You went through my stuff?!" she practically yelled, but not loud enough for her parents or Teddy to hear.

"Lils.." Albus spoke holding up his hands, "We can explain..."

Lily narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "Oh really, then please do, because I'd love to hear what you two have to say.."

Albus took a deep breath, "Well, I accidentally landed in here and James came in finding me. We saw your backpack on the bed and James mentioned something about you acting strange lately and-" then James jumped in deciding that he had a better idea, and instead of explaining held up a necklace, with a small hour glass attached to it, "Why do you have this?" he asked, his voice half full of demand and half filled with curiosity.

"You have no right to go through my stuff!"

Albus ignored her and decided to follow James's route then asked, "More importantly, _where_ did you get it? The only person how has one of these is Aunt Hermione..." then realization dawned on his face "You took it from Aunt Hermione didn't you?"

When Lily didn't respond James continued, "Well? Why did you take it?" but didn't give her a chance to explain, "It doesn't matter, you shouldn't have it anyway, you could get into some serious trouble." then with a nod to Albus they started to walk to the door, Lily finally spoke.

"Where are you guys going?"

"To give this to Mum and Dad and see what they think about it." James said stopping at the door way

"What? No! They'll ground me for the summer if they find out!" She said her eyes wide and she reached to the time turner trying to grab it form James's hand.

"Lily, what are you doing?! your going to break it!" James said not letting go.

"Everything alright up there?" Ginny called as footsteps started coming up the steps.

"James, please." Lily said and gave it one more tug.

"No, Lily, I'm your older brother I only want whats best for you and having this time turner isn't it." James replied.

The footsteps got louder.

"Since when did you start acting your own age? All mature?" She asked narrowing her eyes again.

Surprised by Lily's comment, James accidentally let go of the time turner, making Lily fall back landing on her butt... and the time turner.

There was a muffled curse, from who Lily guessed was James, then Ginny spoke form the top of the stairs.

"What are you three doing up here? you sound like a herd of elephants."

Than Lily heard nothing, everything when black, and she felt a swirling sensation all around her. It was like she was flying very fast, but backwards. A blur of colors and shapes rushed past her, her ears were pounding. Finally she felt solid ground beneath her. Then she heard hush voices, but could only make out one.

"Tonks is that you?" a voice called, "you need to be more careful.."

Lily looked up, it was dark, but she could tell that she was inside, although, not inside her home. A few people maybe four of them, Lily couldn't tell, her head was spinning and her ears were still pounding, walking out of a doorway and where looking at her. Finally her vision cleared and she automatically recognized the faces.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione... But they were younger, much younger, they looked her age...

"Your not Tonks..." Hermione said, being the first to speak...

Suddenly her vision when cloudy again and the darkness returned pulling her under as she collapsed to the floor...

* * *

**Note: Val La! Chapter one is complete, let me know what you think so far.**

**Next chapter: Grimmauld Place**


	2. Grimmauld Place

**Note: **

**Chapter 2: Grimmauld Place**

**Disclaimer: I do not lien Harry Potter.**

* * *

When Lily woke up, something soft was under her, different then a floor she was on before.

'Floor?' She thought to herself, 'it was just a dream... Right now I'm laying on my bed, in my house, and Mum, Dad, James, and Al, are downstairs...' She opened her eyes and was looking up at the ceiling, but it took her a minute to realize it wasn't her ceiling. This one was dark compared to her white one at home. Fear gripped her...

This wasn't a dream. She had really gone back in time. But the big question was when? Then she remembered seeing her mother, father, aunt and uncle... Only it wasn't /really/ them. It was a much younger version. She slowly sat up and got a look at her surrounds. He was in a room, a bedroom to be exact, and it looked like someone else's things were already there.

Suddenly the door opened and Lily jumped, "Oh good your awake." They said.

Lily turned to see the young Hermione standing in the door way with a tray in her hands. Hermione walked over and set the tray down on the bedside table and sat on the side of the bed, "How are you feeling?" She asked gently.

Lily started at her, speechless, she couldn't believe that this was happening. Before she knew what she was doing she jumped off the bed, sprinted down the stairs, and through the hall until she ran into someone and was about to fall back, but they reached out their arm and steadied her.

"Where do you think your going?" They asked.

Once she was sure she was steady she looked up to see her father. No. This person wasn't her father, he was just Harry in this time. She stared at him, once again her speech failed her, just as it did with Hermione.

Then hurried footsteps came down the steps, "Oh Harry, thank goodness you got her... And I thought we told you to stay upstairs with Ron?" She scolded, but only half heartedly.

"Sorry Hermione, but I can't just hide away when ever someone comes. And I'm sure if she was a threat we could take her. It's one of her against a dozen of us.." He spoke as if Lily wasn't there.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked taking a step back from Harry, finding her voice again, "a threat?"

Harry looked at her remembering she was there, "Well you just appeared out of know where, and none of us have a clue who you are."

"And I never said you where a threat." Hermione said butting in.

"But you thought it." Lily muttered, then reached into her pocket to grab her wand, "wha-?"

"If you looking for your wand, we have it. We couldn't be too sure..." Said a new voice and Lily looked over to see a man. He had many scars on his face an had sandy blonde hair. He looked to be in his late thirties. He looked familiar but Lily couldn't exactly place who or why.

"So why don't you start off by telling us you name and why your here. And just keep in mind we won't be afraid to hurt you if you try and pull anything." He said, leaving no room in his voice for argument.

"Remus!" Hermione gasped.

Remus! That was it, Remus Lupin! Teddy's father. That's why he looked for familiar.

"I'm only speaking the truth, Hermione. These are dangerous times and we can't risk anything. Now that Voldemort's back we have to be extremely careful."

Sighing Hermione spoke, "I know..."

Wait did he said Voldemort?! As in _the _Lord Voldemort. The dark wizard that killed her grandparents and almost killed her father, twice?

"Why don't we bring her into the sitting room and give her a chance to explain everything..." Hermione offered.

"Alright." Remus agreed and took Lily by the arm (not exactly gently) and led her to an empty seat in what she guessed was the sitting room. She looked around and noticed that it was occupied by other people who were now looking at her like she had too heads. She then looked back to see Harry, Hermione, and Remus now looking at her the same way. Harry was looking the most shocked, ever a little bit pale, maybe.

"What's your name?" Remus asked. It was forceful but she could pick out something else in his tone, but not sure what.

"Lily..." She said and then heard someone's breath hitch slightly and now Remus's face went slightly pale. Lily was curious as to why, but then it hit her. Lily, Lily Evans...

'They think that somehow I'm Lily Evans.' Ten she remembered the times when her father told her about how she looked so much like her and Ginny combined, especially with her eyes. She had also gotten her fathers bright green eyes.

"L-Lily?" Remus said, his voice stuttered ever so slightly, "would you mind telling us your full name?"

"Lily... Lily Luna Po- Parker..." She said nervously then had an after thought, 'Really Parker? Way to go Lily..' She thought dryly.

Some of the color had returned to their faces when she said her name, however Hermione was little looking at her suspiciously. She seemed to be the only one to pick up on her stutter. Remus cleared his throat and now he had the whole rooms attention. She felt the many pairs of eyes on her.

"Now Lily, how old are you?" His voice had become steady again.

"I'm 15..." She looked up from the floor and at him, amazed how much he looked like Teddy, except for his eyes.

He nodded and before he could speak again a new voice spoke, one she recognized almost immediately, "Remus! stop interrogating the poor dear alone. Your probably scaring her half to death. We've check her arm, and nothing's there. She's not a death eater." Molly Weasley said walking into the room a dish cloth in her hand. Molly put a comforting had on Lily's shoulder which made her feel slightly better.

Remus sighed, "Yes, your right Molly."

"Good. Now that that's all settled, do you think you could tell us where your parents are dear? They must be worried sick about you..." Molly asked gently looking at Lily.

"T- Their..." But she stopped what could she say? That her parents were 27 years in the future? It maybe, 'There right here only they don't know me yet.' Because that would work out wonderfully.

Molly's gentle smile then fell, "oh you poor girl, I'm sorry..." She said assuming that's what Lily meant. That her parents were dead. Though she didn't bother to correct her, or say anything at all for that matter. "Well, we're not going to kick you out on the street. You can stay here as long as you'd like. And your 15 you said? Well that works out because it turns out that Hermione, Harry, and Ronald here," She said motioning to them and Lily saw Ron walking across the room and over to them. "Are also 15. And you go to Hogwarts I'm guessing?"

"Y-yes, Ma'am..." She said the words feeling weird on her tongue, "Gryffindor."

"Well it looks like you four will become good friends then. Your all in the same house." Molly smiled, "and call me, Molly." Then she turned and walked out of the room.

Lily then look back to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They were still staring at her.

"Oh and Lily." Lily turned to see Molly again, "Welcome to Grimmauld Place."


	3. The Trust of Albus Dumbledore

**Note: I apologize if this chapter is not at it's best, I need something to fihit this and I wanted to have Dumbledore involved.**

Chapter 3: The Trust of Albus Dombledore

* * *

Days have gone by since Lily had gone back in time. So far she had meant the younger version of her mother, father, uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, uncle George, grandmother, and grandfather. She also meant her late Uncle Fred and was amazed about how happy George was. It was a happiness that she had never seen before, it showed her how much the war had changed her family. She also meant Harry's godfather Sirius Black. Lily tried to keep to herself a lot because she couldn't risk them finding out who she really was. However when she did hang around it was mostly with the twins or Ginny. She was hesitant at first thinking that Ginny would figure something out, but she hadn't.

About a week after her arrival and Lily was sitting in the bedroom she shared with Hermione and Ginny when Molly Weasley opened the door, "Lily, professors Dumbledore is here and would like to have a word with you."

Not sure she was hearing her right said, "Dumbledore?"

"Yes dear, he right down stairs." She said before walking away and going back down.

Quickly getting up Lily ran downstairs and into the room to see an elderly man, dress in long robes, with a long white beard, and half moon glasses sitting in the bridge of his nose standing next to Molly. He smiled warmly at her, "You much be Lily." Then looked up at Molly, "Molly would you mind giving us a moment? I would like to talk to Miss. Parker in privet."

"Of course." Molly replied then stepped out of the room.

"Now Lily, please take a seat." He motioned to the seat on front of him.

Lily sat down nervously, she had heard stories about Albus Dumbledore and knew he was no fool. She wondered if he knew who she was.

"Lily, Molly tells me that your a student at Hogwarts, but yet I have never seen you around school." He spoke, his voice gentle, but still stern, "Through all my years at Hogwarts I have never forgotten a student. And I also know for a fact that there are no Parkers at Hogwarts either."

Lily swallowed, she did not think we're this was going.

"And now that I look at you, I see that you share a striking resemblance to a past student of mine. And do you know what her name was?" But before Lily could reply he continued, "Her name was Lily Evans. Does that name sound familiar to you?"

Lily learned that Dumbledore could keep secrets and help those who needed it, so she responded with a small, "Yes, sir."

He nodded a smile on his face, "I have seen many strange things in my day, I'll have you know, and it was very strange and Molly first told me of you and I saw you enter the room. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. So, Ms. Evans could you explain to me how exactly you got here?"

Lily was speechless, he actually thought she was Lily Evans, it took her a minute to respond, "I- I'm not Lily Evans... M- my name is Lily Luna Potter.."

Dumbledore's smile fell, "Potter? I have no record of a Lily Luna Potter..." Though, then without missing a beat Lily had to give him some major credit he said, "Your not from the past, your from the future. So that much me think that you are then the daughter of Harry Potter?"

'Man this guy was good...' Lily thought then answered with a nod, "Yes, sir."

He nodded, but did not smile again, "Forgive me for my mistake, but Ms. Potter could you tell me how you got here?"

Lily took a deep breath and went through the order of events of how she ended up here and finished with, "Than later that night a found the timetuner and it was completely broken. " She then took it out of her pocket and handed it to him.

He took the timetuner in his hand and looked at it closely, "I see..." Then handed it back to her, "Ms. Potter, I will be able to get you home.."

Lily wanted to scream with joy at that sentence, but that moment of joy left as quickly as it came, "But it will take me some time before I will be able to get you another one, and I cannot fix this one because the extent of the damaged is far too server. "

"I understand."

"But Molly will let you stay with them as long as it takes and you will continue with the story you have gone by. Do you understand?"

Lily nodded.

"And come it being time for school to start you can join them and start your 5th year with the others so nothing will look out of the ordinary. And the school will supply your robes and school things." He said, a small smile on his face.

Lily let out a small breath, "Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore stood up, "It was a pleasure to meet you Lily, remember that anything you change here, will end up affecting your time, so be careful.. And keep this little secret between us, it'll be for the best."

And with that he apperated out of the room leaving Lily alone with her thoughts.

Though it wasn't long before the door opened and the twins popped in, "Hey Lily, Mum said you would be in here. We're going to start a game of exploding snap." Fred said. "Yeah, it's us VS. you and Ginny if you want to join. Ron and Harry will be playing winner." George finished.

Lily shrugged and got up. If she was going to be there a while she might as well enjoy what time she has left. She followed them to where the others were, Dumbledore's warning stashed in the back of her mind.


	4. The Cover-up

**Note: This chapter will take place back in Lily's time with James and Albus right after Lily disappeared.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"Lily?" James called looking around even though it was clear she wasn't there.

"What did you do?" Albus spoke his voice full of panic, "You just sent out baby sister back in time!"

Before James could reply Albus continued, "You just had to look through her backpack. You couldn't have just walked out of here and left it alone. Oh man, mum's going to kill us when she finds out." He started to passe, something he did when he was either thinking or freaking out, though normally the two weren't that far apart.

"Al, calm down." James said, but Albus ignored him. "Al! Albus!" James yelled and grabbed his brother by the shoulders, "Snap out of it. We'll get her back."

Albus looked James in the eyes, "But how? We don't even know where or when she went."

James sighed, and stepped away from him, "I don't know, but we will, I promise you that."

"Let's go back to my room and try and think of something." Albus said and together they left Lily's room and started down the hall.

Suddenly Albus stopped shot and James walked into him pushing him forward. Once regaining his balance he looked up, or rather down (only a little) at Ginny.

"What were you three doing?" Ginny asked staring them down.

"Nothing, Lily just caught us in her room and kicked us out after yelling at us for a good 10 minutes." James said, without hesitation.

Even though it was partly the truth, Albus was still surprised he didn't flinch under Ginny's glare.

"Ok..." She said as if she didn't quite believe them, "and what exactly is she doing now?"

This time James hesitated and Albus took this chance to jump in, "She's taking a nap."

James nodded quietly and spared a glace at Albus in surprise, Albus almost never lied, especially not to Ginny.

"Well, I'll just go check on her then." She replied eyeing them suspiciously and stared to take a step froward.

"Ginny! Can you come down here a minute!" Harry's voice called from downstairs.

"Coming!" She called and moved towards the stairs and away from Lily's room.

James and Albus bother realizes the breath they had been holding.

"That was too close, thank Merlin neither Dad or Teddy can be trusted in the kitchen..." James said, then looked at Albus when he didn't respond "Hey bro, you ok?"

Suddenly Albus grabbed James by the arm and pulled back to Lily's room, "What are you-?" James started until Albus cut him off.

"We probably have a good 10-15 minutes until Mum comes back up to check on Lily, depending on what Dad and Teddy did." Albus said quickly, "As much I hate doing this and think we should go to Mum and Dad, I know you'll do anything to make sure it doesn't come to that- Don't deny it." He said when he saw James's mouth open in protest then continued, "The longest we have is probably till around late morning tomorrow until Mum and Dad get curious and go to check on her. The shortest amount of time will be when Mum comes back up and decides she's going to enter her room. So, what we need to do it clean up this mess and make it look like she's in her bed."

"But how will we do that?" James asked and Albus could see the gears turning in his head to try and comprehend everything when Albus just said since he did explain it quickly.

"We just put some pillows under the covers or something." He shrugged and started to quickly pick up, what was on the floor and return it to the backpack, sitting on her bed.

James quickly joined in in helping, "Who are you and what happened to the real Albus?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well look at it this way, you just lied to Mum about the fact that her own daughter is M.I.A. and down your fixing up a crime scene."

Once Albus picked up the last thing and returned it to the backpack to turned to face James, "I only did this because I need a chance to think, I don't want to have to sit through Mum and Dad yelling at as anymore than you do and while I do take some of the blame for this. This whole mess is mainly your fault." Then with that he picked up some pillows and made it look like a body the best he could. Finally they turned off the lights and looked into the room admiring their work.

"Wow Al, it really looks like someones there.." James said.

"You're not the only person that sneaks out of their dorms James." Albus replied and started for his room.

James stood there staring as Albus walked away, somehow the word 'Albus' and words 'sneaking out' just didn't fit together. James took a step to follow his, but then when back into the room and opened Lily's window thinking it was too hot in there and on his way out tripped over her backpack knocking it over spilling it and when he tried to catch himself accidentally knocked over something form her desk making it land with a crash. It sounded like breaking glass. Not wanting to be caught by Ginny, he ignore it and ran out of the room closing the door behind him and went down to Albus's room so they could think of a plan.

* * *

Over the rest of the night, James and Albus managed to keep Ginny out of Lily's room without it looking suspicious. James told Ginny that Lily was looking a little pale on the train, to just let her sleep. Even though Ginny seemed unsure about everything and after a little more convincing, she reluctantly went down to her room and turned in for the night. The boys this time went to Jame's room and ended up falling asleep there for the night.

Albus and James woke up to a scream the next morning. Jumping out of bed they sprinted out of the room and ran down the hall to find Ginny standing in the door way of Lily's room. James grabbed Albus's arm and stopped him from going around the corner. That's when Harry came up the stairs, he was dressed for work and looked like he was just about to leave.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" He asked concern in his voice.

"I- Its Lily, her room looks like it's been torn up! Then I went over to her bed to wake her up and it was just a bunch of pillows... and look the windows open.." Her voice shook more and more with each word.

Harry walked in the room and then out the window, "Lily?" he called, but when there was no answer walked back out of the room and pulled Ginny into his arms, "It's ok, we'll find her. I'll call in to work and then we'll go look for her."

"What if she's hurt?" She asked, tears filling her eyes.

"She'll be ok.." Harry said softly, "I'll go wake the boys, then we can go look."

Then with that James and Albus raced back to James's room and to his bed, though Albus ended up on the floor and pretended to be asleep.

"Boys?" Harry said when he opened the door and walked over to them, "James, Albus, wake up."

"Umm, What's up dad?" Albus mumbled, making his voice sound like he was just woken up.

"Yeah, its summer, why do we have to be up already?" James complained, like he normally would about being woken up before noon.

"Lily's missing." Harry replied his voice full of worry.

James and Albus shot up looking at Harry.

"Your mother and I are going to look for her, hopefully she's near. We'd like you to come help look for your sister." and with that Harry walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

That's when Albus spoke, "Dad may be head of the Auror department, but he won't be able to find her. Especially since she took the timeturner with her, even if it was broken..."

Then with that, the two boys got up and ready to help "look" for Lily. Even though they knew there was no chance they would find her.

* * *

**Note: Please review! I'd like to hear any constructive criticism you have. **


	5. Time Travel Gets Sirius

**Note: This chapter is back in the golden trio era and a shout out to Jules31, great minds think alike!**

* * *

The date was August 29th. Lily had arrived two weeks prior to that, though back home it was only mid-July. Lily thought about home everyday, and everyday it got harder and harder for her. She would wonder things like, "I wish they could see this." "Did James and Al tell Mum and Dad?" "Are they trying to get me back?" However it wasn't until Molly announced that they were taking a trip to Diagon Ally, did it hit her the hardest. She should be home, with her family. Messing with her brothers and cousins, going to watch Quidditch games with Ginny when she went for work. She should be going to Diagon Ally in a few weeks with her brothers, so she could start her 5th year and Albus could start his 7th. James would be going into Auror training.

"You alright Lily?"

Lily broke from her thoughts and looked up to see Sirius Black standing in front of her. It was still a little weird for her to see him. However they have formed a close bond. Not as close as him and Harry, but still close.

"Yeah Sirius, I'm fine." She said and gave him a smile, though it felt forced.

Sirius gave her a sad small smile and sat down next to her, "I can tell something's wrong Lily. You have that lost look on your face, a look of longing. It's a face I've seen many times before..."

"On who?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Sirius hesitated for a moment the answered, "Harry..."

Lily was quiet for a moment, her father had felt or maybe in this case feels the same way that she does right now. She wasn't completely alone, but it wasn't like she could talk to him about it; and she needed someone to talk too. Then Lily continued to look Sirius in the eyes, she understood, so much better now, why her father always spoke so highly of Sirius. He was the only true parental figure, besides Grandma Granddad Weasley, and he was the closest person to his father that he had. Maybe she could trust him... Well here goes nothing...

"Sirius... There's something I need to tell you..." She looked down at the floor to avoid looking at him.

"What's wrong Lils?" Sirius asked, and Lily could hear the concern in his voice which for Lily made it all the more harder.

She look a deep breath and spoke, "I'm not from here..."

"What do you mean? You said that you were from Godrics Hollow. SO of course your not from _here." _

__Lily winced internally remembering that she had let that piece of information slip out. She remembered the reaction that they all had, especially Harry's, Remus's, and Sirius's.

_*flash back*_

__It was the day after she had arrived, she challenged Ron to a game of wizards chess since he kept beating Harry and Hermione and was getting bored.

"You think you can take me on?" Ron asked jokingly while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I don't know Lily, Ron's pretty good." Harry said.

"I think I can handle him." She said and took a seat at that table and the game began. The game took a while to play since Lily was as good as Ron, seeing as the future him had taught her to play since she was young.

It was down to the final pieces and Ron was trying to make his move.

"I'll say this Lily, your good. Who taught you how to play?" Ron asked as he moved his bishop.

"My uncle." she said truthfully, then stretched it a little, "Though it was a while ago before everything happened. He was brilliant at it." She smiled, and found it funny how Ron would have no close that she just complemented him.

"He must have been." He returned the smile, though it had a little sadness to it, "Well it's good to have a challenge everyone once in a while. These two, " He motioned to Harry and Hermione, "don't last longer than 20 minutes max."

"HEY!" Harry and Hermione said even though they knew it was completely true.

Lily moved her knight "Check."

It was Ron's move again when he asked, "So, if you don't want me asking where are from?"

Not thinking she answered, "Godrics Hollow.." then she mentally kicked herself.' Everything was dead silent, and she felt many pairs of eyes on her.

"Did you say Godrics Hollow?" Harry asked being the first to speak, though it was barely higher than a whisper.

She nodded, "and your our age?"

She nodded again. Then she knew what he was thinking. That maybe she and her family were there the day that his parents, her grandparents, were killed. She looked around the room and Harry had gone slightly pale has did Sirius and Remus. They also looked at her like she had three heads. She glanced back at the chess board to see Ron had messed up and she moved her knight once more, "Check mate." She said quietly and then quickly left the room. It was also that day and Harry became a little more friendly towards her, maybe because he believed that they had something in common.

_*end flash back*_

"Well... yeah I am from there..." She shifted slightly in her seat, "But I'm not from _here." _She motioned to everything around her, but Sirius just looked at her confused and she started to get a little frustrated and looked around to make sure that no one was listening, she looked especially for a pair of Fred and George's extendable ears. Once she was sure the coast was clear she said, "I'm from the future..."

Sirius's eyes narrowed and looked at her like she was crazy, "Lily are you sure your feeling ok?"

"I'm telling you the truth Sirius!" She almost yelled and lowered her voice, "Though I know it sounds crazy and hard to believe.. But just think about it."

Sirius studied her for a moment longer, before his eyes widened, "You're- you're not lying..."

She shook her head, "No I'm not.."

He crossed his arms, "Who's are you really?"

"I told you my name is Lily Luna... The only thing I lied about was my last name. It's not Parker, It's Potter..."

"P-P-Potter... As in Harry Potter?" He looked at her, "That's why you look so much like Lily Evans, especially your eyes."

She nodded, "Yes, Harry is my father, and my mother is Ginny Weasley.."

He stayed silent for a while the spoke, "It makes sense, so that means that Harry makes it out of this mess alive?" he asked his eyes sparkling.

"Yes, he'll be fine." she smiled.

Sirius looked like so much weight was lifted off his shoulders, then asked, "So how did you end up here?"

She sighed and explained how James and Albus went through her stuff and found a timeturner in his backpack and her and James fought over it and she ended up breaking it and getting sent back in time.

"So, You have two older brothers?" Sirius asked after listening to Lily's story, "And one is names James and the other Albus?" He smiled at the names.

"Yeah, James Sirius Potter, and -" but he cut her off.

"James Sirius? He named his son after me? His father I completely understand, but me?" He sounded stocked

"Well of course. He always speaks so highly of you and you were like a father to him so for a while. You were the closest thing he had to real thing."

Sirius smiled and his eyes watered a little at that. Then after a moment to got control over himself and said, "What about Albus?"

Lily hesitated a little for that one then spoke, "Albus Severus Potter..."

"Severus?! As in Severus Snape?" This time he was stocked.

"The very same.."

"But- but why? Harry loathes him."

Lily just shrugged, "According to dad he was one of 'the bravest men he ever knew'..."

Sirius looked amazed at this statement then said, "Well what about me? Am I an old git in the future?"

Then Lily's smile fell, "Umm..."

"I see..." he nodded soberly.

"I'm sorry.."

"It's alright, has long as I died a hero's death.."

"You did." She smiled, "I'm really glad I could tell you this, you don't know how good it feels to be able to talk to someone..."

"Well, I'm here for you when you need to talk Lils, and don't worry about you family, I'm sure there trying to find a way to get you back as is Dumbledore. Now go find Molly and the others and get ready to leave before Molly throws a fit." he smiled.

Lily stood up, "I will, and thanks again Sirius." she leaned over and hugged him tight.

Sirius returned the hug and when Lily walked away to meet the others, she felt as if so much weight had just been lifted off her shoulders. She just had to take this one day at a time and now that Sirius knew, it would make things easier...

* * *

**Note: There you go I gave you a long one tonight! Hope you like it! Don't forget to R & R:)**


	6. Diagon Ally

**Note: I am sorry that I have been gone for so long, school's almost out and they have been packing me with work, plus I've had trips and everything has been so crazy. I'll try to do better as the summer rolls around I'll be able to update more, but I don't want to make any promises.**

* * *

****"Lily! Come on, we want to go!" The twins yelled

"You know you can just apperate there right?" Lily said as she walked into the room where everyone was waiting.

"Oh yeah-" "-Your right." They smirked before apperating to Diagon Ally.

"I don't think I'll ever understand them..." Lily muttered then thought, _they seemed to be in a bit of a rush..._

"Neither do I and I'm their sister." Said Ginny walking over to her, "Now come on, they may be of age, but that doesn't mean that they can be trusted alone for long."

Lily smiled and followed her over to the fire place where everyone was gathered around.

"We'll be getting to Diagon Ally by floo powder." Molly said, "Lily dear, you've traveled by floo before right."

"Yes." Her and her brother use it normally when they go to the burrow, or Ron and Hermione's house.

"Very good." She smiled and Mr. Weasley went first so he could make sure everyone arrived safely, and then went Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Lily went next followed by Ginny.

When Lily arrived she ended up following over.

"Need a hand?" Asked Harry coming over to her and held out his arm.

"Thanks." Lily replied giving a small smile, and took his out stretched hand, "I'm not a big fan of Floo powder.

"You sound like Harry." Ron said as him and Hermione came over, Mr. Weasley close behind, "He's terrible with floo powder. The first time he did it, he ended up in Knockturn Ally."

This was a new piece of information that Lily had never heard before, and it also kind of surprised her. She'd never seen her father falter the slightest when they traveled.

_I guess he improved with time._ She thought and she now knew why she was terrible when traveling by floo.

"Shut it." Harry muttered and made Lily laugh.

"Boys." Hermione muttered, just when Ginny came through.

"Mum's on her way, and where are Fred and George?" Ginny asked looking around at everyone.

There was a loud _crack_ and on queue Fred and George appeared with smiles on their faces.

"Where have you two been?" Hermione asked.

"That Hermione-" Fred started, "-so for us to know-" "-and well, just for us to know." George finished.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Once Mrs. Weasley arrived and Mr. Weasley came back, they started to get their supplies, and Lily remembered that she didn't have any money.

"Umm, Mrs. Weasley," It was still weird for her to call her grandmother that "I don't have any money..."

"Don't worry about that, it's all taken care of, Hogwarts has an emergency fund for students, though most of your things will have to be second hand I'm afraid."

"That's not a problem, thank you." She nodded.

…

It took longer than normal for them to finish their shopping considering Lily had to all new things, except for her wand that is. The others didn't seem to mind however, because that just meant that they would be outside longer and not cooped up inside.

"Well well well…. What do we have here?" Came a voice as the 7 of them existed from getting the last of their books. The

The boy was tall, had short, almost platinum blonde hair, gray eyes, he had pale skin. For a moment she thought it was Scorpious, but then she remembered that this wasn't here time and Scorpious would be 17, not 15.

"Look Freddie, it's the ferret." George said nudging his twin.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry spat glaring at the boy.

_Malfoy?_ _Ferret? _She thought, then it hit her, it was Draco Malfoy, Scorpious's father. Scorpious had always looked just like his father in her time, but now that she was looking at Mr. Malfoy as a teenage the resemblance was shocking. But why George called him a ferret, she had no clue.

"Oh nothing, Potter," Draco sneered, "I just happened to notice you that there happened to be one too many red heads among you." He said eyeing Lily.

Lily had a hard time believing that this boy was Draco Malfoy. The Draco she knew was super mellow, civil, and polite, but not the warmest person you could meet, however he would never act like this. Another thing is that she knew that her father and Mr. Malfoy didn't get along very well when rhey were younger, but she never imaged it how much hatred fueled the fire. It made her wonder how Scorpious ended up like he did, he never acted like that. Though his mother was pretty kind so that probably helped.

"What's it's to you?" Harry asked crossing his arms.

Draco just shrugged and turned to Ron, "So Weasel is she a relative of yours?" Thinking that the girl looked somewhat like Ginny.

"Don't call me that." Ron hissed at the same time Lily and Ginny snapped, "Don't call him that." Fred and George glared at Draco, but said nothing.

"It seems I hit a never there." He said as if he didn't know that it would have irritated them.

"And no I'm not related to them." She said motioning to Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George, "They're my friends."

He let out something that Lily guessed was a laugh of some sort.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Hermione snapped.

"Shut it you filthy mud-blood." Draco spat.

Both Ginny and Lily had to hold Ron and Harry back from attacking Draco. Lily really wanted to hit Draco too, but knew it wouldn't have been the best since she wasn't supposed to know him. Although, if she really thought about it, she didn't know /this/ Draco.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron said once Ginny released him, she was surprisingly strong.

"Yeah, why don't you go with your father and some of his death eater pals." Harry replied.

Draco's eyes widened the narrowed, while Lily's mind was racing; Scorpious's grandfather was a death eater? Sure, she knew that the Malfoy family had made some bad decisions during the war, but she never really thought about it. Her mother and father, never really talked about it much. But what did that make Draco?

"You better watch out Potter, because one day, staying things like that might land you a stop with your parents." He said before walking away.

Lily was so close to hexing Draco intonext Tuesday that all she had to do was say the words, and she didn't even have to look at the twins to know they were thinking the same thing, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Harry, "Don't."

"Harry's right, Lily." Hermione spoke, "You could get in some serious trouble."

"But we won't." Fred said.

"We'll see you guys later…" George said, and with a shared nodded to the twins disappeared through the crowd.

Sighing she put her wand away, she had forgotten about that little law. It would get her in even bigger trouble however since the Ministry didn't even know she was here.

After a moment of silence the 5 of them decided that they should probably get back before Molly started to worry. As they walked Harry, Ron, and Ginny where coming up with ideas on what Fred and George were going to do to Malfoy, meanwhile Hermione kept glancing at Lily.

_She's hiding something_. Hermione thought.

* * *

So what do you guys think made the twins late? comment your guess and I'll write again when I can, please review!


	7. Trust

**Note: Hey guys Happy Summer Vacation to those of you who are done with school for the next 2-3 months or those of you who are taking a year off or something for college. I don't know how old you guys are so yeah... Anyway on with the chapter!**

* * *

****After the encounter with Draco Malfoy, Lily had become slightly curious as to who else was different from their future selves. However there wasn't really much to find out since everyone that she saw was either the same as in the future or dead. The only person that was truly different was George. Lily had never seen him so full of life. Sure in her time, he was cracking jokes, smiling, playing Quidditch with her and the rest of the family, etc. But it always seemed like something was missing inside him, whenever Fred's name was mentioned he would get this look on his face and it would get very quiet. Not this George though. He always had a smile on his face and his eyes were shining with laughter. He was whole. She knew from what she had heard her parents say that George had changed after his twins death, but she never really thought that it would be as much a difference as there was.

Then there was her father, or well future father. Harry seemed to be so much more on edge. It was understandable since Voldemort was still alive in time, but now that she was experiencing it firsthand she understood the jokes that Ron had always made about him be so uptight when they were younger. She also learned how quickly they all had to grow up. While her and her brothers and cousins would play and goof around, they were fighting for their lives and facing evil that none of them could ever imagine.

Then there was the thought the came to her and scared her more then she would admit. She didn't know how long she was going to be in this time, so there was a pretty good chance that she was going to facing some of that evil herself. Though if she remembered correctly the worst of it happened at the end of their fifth year. So she didn't worry too much, ok that was a complete lie, 100%. Lily also had to worry about Umbridge.

_'Toad'_ She thought, _'Well at least one good thing will come from all this.'_

__She would make sure that she got to help the twins when they pranked her because even though she doesn't really know Umbridge, from everything she's heard; Lily already hated the 'new' DADA professor. Lily would also get to meet Cho Chang, someone to this day her mother wasn't fond of. However out of everything, the one thing that she was most excited for was Dumbledore's Army. She loved hearing stories about it and couldn't wait to be a part of it.

"Lily?" Came a voice that pulled her out of her thoughts.

She looked to see Remus standing in the doorway to her room. At first Remus had come off a little cold, but the more that she got to know him the more she realized that he's just like Teddy. The way he talks, the way he hold himself. She also learned that Teddy is a lot like Tonks. His sense of humor, his being a Metamorphmagus of course, though he didn't get her clumsiness.

"Yeah?" She said sitting completely.

"Molly wanted me to come tell you that dinner's ready."

Lily nodded and stood up and headed to the doorway, right before she was going to walk passed him, Remus stopped her.

"Before you go, I just want to ask you one thing. It that ok?" He asked looking her in the eyes.

"Of course."

"Is there anything that you're hiding from us? Because if there is we really need to know."

Lily froze for a moment then replied, "Remus have you ever had a secret that you had to keep? That if too many people knew about it could turn bad because they wouldn't understand or might treat that person differently?" She saw the facial expression on Remus's face chance and she knew she was getting somewhere, but who far? She didn't know.

Remus nodded, "Yes, I did, but the time came when I wasn't able to keep it a secret anymore and that there was no point in even trying to do so."

"Well then trust me when I say that the time will come for me too, but that time is not now." She said, but wasn't completely sure that it would work, "Remus over these past few weeks you've never given me a reason to not trust you, and I will continue to trust you until you give me a reason not to. So please do the same for me, trust me on this, at least until I give you a reason not to."

Remus stared at her for a few moments longer before speaking, "You remind me of a girl that I once knew Lily. She trusted what people had to say and that they're intentions were pure until she saw otherwise. She was bright, kind, protective, and loyal until the very end. Though I've only known you for a short time, I see a piece of her in you."

Lily knew exactly who Remus was talking about and she actually had to hold back tears for a split second. That was probably one of the best things anyone could have ever said to her.

"And for that reason," He continued, "I'm going to trust you until you show me otherwise, just like you do and just like she did."

"Thank you Remus." She said softly.

He gave her a smile, "Now come on, let's go downstairs before all the foods gone."

She laughed slightly knowing that he was partially serious, then ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

As she sat down she knew that she had just accomplished something big, she gained Remus's trust, something that was difficult to gain. All it took was for him to see that she was like her grandmother. Somehow to her out of everyone, it meant the most to her that Remus trust her, maybe it was because of how important he was in her family or maybe it was because he was so close to her grandparents. Now she had both Remus and Sirius, but when she got back would she still have them there? No should wouldn't they'd be dead..

_'Or would they?'_ She thought to herself. If she couldn't save either lives or even all four lives including Tonks and Fred, she would at least save one_._

* * *

**Note: Please review:)**


	8. Hogwarts

**Note: Hey guys sorry I've been away from so long anyway here's chapter 8. Oh and a heads up this chapter is based on chapters ten and eleven from the book, just in Lily's point of view.**

* * *

The rest of summer had flown by fast for everyone and before they know it, it was the morning of September 1st.

Lily was woken up by Hermione, who told her to hurry up. So Lily got dressed and hurried to go down stairs where she bumped into Harry and Molly started yelling

"-COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS-"

As well as the painting had gone off to; Lily covered her ears when she was down the stairs. Her father had talked about it, but she never imagined it would be that bad. Once the curtains were closed she walked over to Ginny, "You alright?"

"Just fine." She grumbled and glared at the twins as they walked by. Lily could have sworn she saw them flinch slightly. But she also knew now why her mother yelled at James and Albus when they were going to try and levitate their trucks last year.

"WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE, PLEASE!" She heard Molly bellow.

"Don't worry." Ginny said, "She's not always this bad."

Lily nodded because it was true; she had never heard her grandmother like this. Even when her and most of her cousins went at the same time; that was more people then now too. Practice must have paid off.

They soon left and as they walked to go meet up with Tonks she felt something furry go past her leg. She looked to see a bear like black dog, "Padfoot..." She said softly in a cross between amazement and amusement.

Sirius must have heard her though because he gave a noise that sounded like a bark and a laugh. She then watched him tarot off to Harry.

An old woman greeted all of them around the corner and it wasn't until she greeted Harry that Lily knew it was Tonks.

From there it took them about 20 minutes to get to Kingscross Station. They then waited between platforms nine and ten before entering platform nine and three-quarters.

Lily was excited when she saw the Hogwarts Express, looked the same as it did in her time, but... Slightly newer.

She also looked around at everyone there. There were no real familiar faces, but as they walked Harry greeted Lee Jordan. She had met him a few times because of George.

Out of the corner of her eye and saw Sirius take Harry aside before he rejoined them. Moody then showed up with they're luggage and they boarded the train. She thanked Molly for letting her stay before going off to find a compartment.

"Lily, you want to find someplace to sit with us?" Harry called.

"Yeah, sure." She said and followed him and Ginny, though she knew exactly where they would end up.

By the very last carriage they saw Neville Longbottom, and Lily was a bit surprised when she said him. Neville was the Herbology Professor and Head of Gryffindor House in her time, and he was a favorite by most students. Though in this time it was obvious that he wasn't very put together.

He seemed a bit out of breath when he greeted Harry and Ginny and when he spotted Lily, introductions were made and they all entered the card where Luna Lovegood sat.

Luna was just as odd as ever, and she learned that through the majority of the ride. Lily was also pretty sure that when she sat next to Luna and asked if she could look at the Quibbler that Harry, Ginny, and Neville stared at her.

Neville then showed them what his new plant could do and they all ends up drenched in a liquid the exploded from it.

Her father had always joked with Neville about that whenever he brought a weird plant over their house.

Lily heard the compartment door open and thought is would be Ron and Hermione and wiped some goop off her face and looked over, but was wrong and saw Cho Chang.

"Oh... Hello, Harry... Bad time?" She said and sounded a little nervous.

'Yes' Lily thought

Though Harry just replied, "oh... Hi..." And Lily rolled her eyes.

She sent a glance at Ginny who didn't look very found of Cho, but then again, even in her time, she still wasn't.

Lily wanted to whack Harry after she left, but didn't want to be questioned about it either.

Ginny then vanished the goop and the compartment door opened the again and this time it was Ron and Hermione. From then on not much happened and before they knew it they had arrived at Hogsmade station and gathered their things and went over to the carriages. She saw Harry staring at something and knew what he was looking at, even if she couldn't see it.

Lily caught sight of the castle and it felt like she was home, even if it was in a different time. She also couldn't wait to eat. She looked up at the staff table and saw Dumbledore and a younger McGonagall, a woman who she guessed must be Professor Spout, Mr. Bins, and a younger professor Flitwick, but she didn't see Hagrid...

She must have spoken that part aloud because Hermione gave her a look. Lily wasn't supposed to know who he was.

"Fred and George told me..." She said quietly to her, and it seemed good enough, for the moment.

"It's that Umbridge woman!" She heard Harry say and she looked at the staff table wondering how she could have missed her, and her father was right. Umbridge did look like a toad, actually that would be an insult to toads. But before she could ponder of the thought any more the first years entered the room and the hat began its song:

/In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of out noble school

Thought never to be parted:

Unites by a common goal.../

Once the hat was through the sorting began, but Lily was still think about the song she had just heard, a warning, and she was probably the only one here that knew why he gave that warning.

Lily cheered with the other Gryffindor's when a new house member was added and soon McGonagall took the hat away and Dumbledore took stood to make his speech.

Lily gave Dumbledore her full attention when he mentioned Quidditch, but much to her dismay that was when Umbridge interrupted.

Lily along with the rest of the school watch Umbridge walk, or maybe more like waddle over to speak. As she spoke Lily instantly felt her hatred for this woman rust through her vanes.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young Witches and Wizards to be of viral importance." She began and Lily instantly toned out what she was saying and began planning and plotting.

'Let the war begin." She thought.


End file.
